We Crash
by apple elves
Summary: After the Aftermath. The students of Tree Hill high are about to go back to school but life is still as complicated as it's always been and people are about to get hurt, but they all find their own way of healing their wounds [Naley. Brucas. Jeyton]
1. Crash

"Dude, this is so not funny!" Haley whispered to Lucas across the counter.

"You have to admit, it kinda is" Lucas said as he looked down at the magazine on the counter before him.

"Give me that!" she ripped the magazine from his hands and threw it in the bin.

"Hey, come on! Don't be like that Hales" Haley gave him a murderous look and went back to drying the counter.

"Don't call me Hales! And if you ever tell anyone about this then I swear to god I will beat your sorry little butt" Haley disappeared into the kitchen and as soon as she was out of sight Lucas quietly went over to the bin and picked up the magazine once more. It was a local magazine from Atlanta called Family and on the cover was a very blown up picture of Haley at the age of 10, wearing glasses and braces and her hair in two tight ponytails. Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

At that moment Nathan entered the Café and went over to Lucas who was teary eyed from all the laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked Lucas with a confused look on his face. Lucas handed him the magazine and slowly bent over and started laughing even harder than before. "What is this?"

"Hey Lucas were we going to…" but she interrupted herself as she found Nathan and Lucas on the floor laughing, the magazine lying on the floor next to them. "You evil little twit!" she walked over to Lucas, picked up the magazine and started to beat him with it.

"Hey!" Lucas tried to cover his face with his hands but Haley was an uncommonly strong girl and before he knew it Haley was sitting on top of him and hitting him as hard as she could. "Ow! Calm down Hales"

"I told you not to call me Hales! How could you do that Luke?" she stopped hitting him and stepped off him. Nathan was still lying on the floor, laughing but he immediately stopped when Haley gave him a look as if she was trying to stab him with her eyes. She gave them both one last hit with the magazine before running over to the bathroom and locking herself in it.

"Aw come on Hales! I didn't mean to upset you" Lucas knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Clearly you did because I told you not to tell anyone" Haley opened the door so fast that Lucas almost fell over. Her eyes were slightly red and her hair was messy.

"I'm sorry Hales" Lucas said softly. Nathan came over to them and put an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"We didn't mean to upset you" Nathan said and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You are both evil" she muttered as a smile spread across her face.

"That's the spirit!" Lucas exclaimed as he led her over to the couch, Nathan followed. "I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Or show anyone" Haley snapped.

"Or show anyone" Lucas replied.

"Good, because if you do I'm going to show them that horrid picture I have of you from 8th grade when you had shoulder length hair and ridiculously big front teeth" she rose from the couch leaving Lucas in a state of shock.

"I remember when you looked like that" Nathan said. Lucas looked at him for a moment before blushing furiously.

"Dude, so not funny" Lucas said.

"It was pretty funny" Nathan replied before turning around and walking towards Haley. He planted a kiss on her mouth before saying his goodbyes and leaving the café.

"Let me see that again" Lucas walked over to Haley who gave him a cold look before grabbing a pair of scissor and cutting the magazine into pieces. "Aw" Lucas whined but Haley had no sympathy for him.

"You deserve it you evil little bug" Haley said before walked into the kitchen and coming back with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Is this real hot chocolate?" Lucas asked.

"Of course not, it's powder and hot water. My specialty" she raised her glass before drinking.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Brooke came running into Peyton's room and before Peyton even had the chance to blink Brooke had pulled her out of bed and was leading her towards her closet. "Get dressed because we are going over to my apartment"

"You mean Nathan and Haley's apartment" Peyton mumbled.

"Whatever you say fake blondie-locks. Now lets go!" Peyton pulled on a short jeans skirt and one of her Ramones shirts and they left.

"What are we doing?" Peyton said sleepily.

"We are having a back-to-school-show-everyone-my-new-tan-hook-up-with-boys-and-get-over-all-the-drama party" Brooke replied with a smile on her face.

"What?" Peyton looked confused.

"You heard me. A chance to show off our new looks, hook up with boys and get over all the drama. Perfect for you and perfect for me. You get a chance to get over all that I'm-really-your-mom-but-only-genetically-and-now-I'm-dead and I get the chance to hang out with Lucas and show off how happy we are, plus we both get to show off our new look and our new clothes, and believe me, there will be loads of clothes to show off"

"Brooke I don't think anyone is going to be in the mood for a party. There was a shooting at school if you remember and I think we all need to relax"

"I don't believe in relaxing" Brooke replied as she parked the car and stepped out. "Besides we need something to take our mind off the horrid day" she made a disgusted face as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Now all we need is some decorations, some music, some people and some drinks"

"I can fix the music" Peyton answered.

"Haley can fix the decorations. I will fix the people and I'll get Tim to fix the drinks. This is going to be so perfect I can hardly wait"

Haley walked around the empty café wiping the tables and getting ready to close. There hadn't been many customers that day so Haley had decided to close early.

"Still open?" a young man stepped into the café and looked around and finally laying his eyes on Haley.

"I was just about to close, but sure why not" Haley went behind the counter and got ready to take his orders. "What will it be?"

"Don't you remember me?" Haley looked up at the person she had thought was just another customer but slowly she realized who it was.

"Oh my god! Charlie!" she ran from behind the counter and gave him a tight hug. At that moment Nathan entered the café. "Hey Nathan, this is Charlie!" Haley ran over to Nathan, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Charlie was sitting.

"Who are you?" Nathan gave him a cold look.

"I'm Haley's old neighbor" he said as if it was the only explanation. "I used to live here"

"So what are you doing here?" Haley turned her back to Nathan and sat on a stool next to Charlie. While they got caught up Nathan just stood there until finally he decided to leave them alone. He walked out of the café and before he got into his car he looked in through the window at the two old friends. They didn't seem to have noticed that he was gone. As Nathan got into the car his heart started to beat faster and faster. He began his journey home, driving far past the speed limit.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley looked around the café.

"Who's Nathan?" Charlie looked at her in a confused manner.

"My husband! He was here a minute ago" but what Haley didn't know was the a lot more than just a minute had passed since Nathan had left. In fact, almost 2 hours had passed.

"You have a husband?" Charlie looked shocked. Haley was about to reply but was interrupted by her phone.

Haley rushed through the hospital trying to find a nurse when she finally ran into Lucas. "Thank god! Where is he?"

"He-" Lucas began but he seemed too shocked to speak, "He isn't doing so well" He pulled Haley into a tight hug and didn't let go until a nurse came up to them and cleared her throat.

"You found him, is that right?" she looked at Lucas and Lucas nodded in return. "There is an officer here to talk to you. If you would please come with me" her and Lucas walked into another room leaving Haley alone to cry.

"Thank god! Someone I know" Brooke stepped into the waiting room where Haley was sitting biting her nails. Brooke walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I'm here for you" Haley looked up at Brooke and before she knew it Lucas came back from talking with the officer.

"What happened?" Haley said in a soft and quiet voice.

"They just wanted to know what happened" his voice was hoarse and Haley could tell by his facial expression that that wasn't all that had happened, but instead of bugging him about it she just let it go. After all, he was as worried as she was. He was after all Nathan's brother.


	2. Closer

"He's going to be ok right? He's going to be ok! He has to be ok. I can't let him not be ok" Haley said. She was talking so fast that even Brooke was having trouble understanding her. "He has to be"

"He'll be fine" Lucas said, but he fooled no one.

"He won't be fine!" Haley stood up from her seat and started pacing back and forth. "I just know it! He won't be fine. And it's all my fault"

"How could you possibly blame yourself for this?" Lucas walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "How can you? You weren't with him when it happened. Don't you dare say it's your fault because I can't bare the thought of you thinking this happened because of you"

"He's right" Brooke walked over to them and stroked Haley's hair. "You can't blame yourself"

"But it was my fault! I mean the first time he crashed on the racing track it was my fault, why shouldn't it be my fault this time?" Haley pulled out of the hug and turned her back towards Brooke and Lucas.

"It's not-"but Lucas was interrupted by a nurse who had just entered the waiting room.

"Are you here for Nathan Scott?" she said. They all turned to face her and nodded quickly. "Come with me please" The three of them followed the nurse until the reached a room where the nurse stopped.

"He's in there?" Haley croaked.

"You'll have to look and see" the nurse said playfully but none of them appreciated her joke. She opened the door for them and in there was Nathan laying on a hospital bed and he was connected to a lot of wires.

"Is he-?" Brooke said softly.

"Dead? Oh no he's just sleeping" the nurse said before leaving them alone. At this Haley buried her face in Lucas chest and started to cry as if her life depended on it.

"Hey it's alright now Hales" He kissed her forehead and they both walked over to where Nathan was sleeping.

"I know. Haven't you ever cried when you're happy?" Haley smiled at Lucas before sitting herself down on the chair next to Nathan's bed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. Brooke walked over to Lucas and put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders in return.

"Have you ever seen anything so cute?" she whispered to him.

"I've seen something cuter" Lucas said as he looked down at Brooke who couldn't help but blush. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"You're pretty cute too"

"I know" Lucas said. Brooke gave him a playful punch.

"Nathan? Nathan can you hear me?" Haley was talking to the still unconscious Nathan. "Do you think he'll wake up?" she looked over at Brooke and Lucas.

"Of course he will, he's a Scott" Lucas said. Haley gave him a small smile before going back to stroking Nathan's hair.

"Is he alright?" Peyton stormed into the room, looking confused and tired.

A week had passed since Nathan had left the hospital and he and Haley were, if possible, closer than ever.

"Damn it! I lost again!" Haley threw the play station remote on the floor and looked almost angry.

"You're just doing it wrong" Nathan smiled at her. He had always thought she was cute when she was angry.

"I'm doing exactly what you told me to do. You said press the x button when I want to dribble and the circle to shoot but whenever I press x I end up passing it to the other team and when I press the circle he just keeps running!" Haley complained.

"No I said press the triangle to shoot and circle to dribble"

"Well ok fine! You can be good at playing pretend basketball and I can be good at other things like….well you know…."

"Homework?" Nathan said playfully. Haley gave him a fake smile before standing up and getting ready to leave but Nathan pulled her back down and she landed in his knees and he started to tickle her.

"Please! No!" Haley managed to say between the laughter. "Stop it!" but when Nathan didn't stop Haley jumped out of his knees and ran away from him. But Nathan, being a very talented basketball player, caught up to her within seconds and picked her up. He carried her over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

"Come on Lucas!" Brooke whined as her and Lucas were walking around in town. Brooke was trying to convince him to come to the party.

"It just feels wrong, that's all" Lucas said softly, "I mean, Jimmy's gone, and something tragic has happened and I can't bare the thought that we are going to be having fun while he isn't here anymore"

"Well if you say it that way no one is going to come to the party" Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "We need something to take our mind off things and we need something that can make us all forget our troubles for just one night and remember how it used to be. And if it helps you can go back to moping and mourning the very moment you go home"

"That doesn't help" Lucas said as he smiled at Brooke. "Well…I guess if you have Jimmy's and everyone's best interest at heart" he said as he looked at Lucas with a look of unbelief.

"Of course!" Brooke exclaimed, "It's not for my benefit! It's for everyone else!" Lucas could clearly hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Lucas looked down at her and Brooke gave him an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes. "Ok fine! I'll go, but if I get uncomfortable you have to promise me you'll let me go home"

"Absolutely" Brooke said as she placed her hand in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm here for you, you know that right? So if you want to talk or if you want someone to lean on, I'm here" Lucas smiled at her.

"Isn't that supposed to be my job?"

Peyton put her hand up reluctantly as Brooke was calling out the names for their planning committee.

"Good. Now where is Mouth? He was suppose to be here in 5 minutes. Brooke looked around at the door expectantly but there was no sign of Mouth. "And where is Haley?"

"She's with Nathan" Peyton mumbles as she continued to draw.

"Well I guess I can let that go, besides she and Nathan have some catching up to do" Brooke winked at Peyton who gave her a disgusted look. "Besides, if she brings Nathan he can do all the heavy lifting"

"Hello, he was in a car accident like a week ago! He can't do heavy lifting" Bevin said, "Duh!"

"Well then I guess you could do it Bevin?" Brooke looked at Bevin who quickly changed the expression on her face.

"On second thought I think that Nathan would be great! You know, it'll be like physical therapy"

"That's what I thought" Brooke looked satisfied. At that moment Mouth entered the door to Peyton's room. "Mouth! You're late! You should have been here five minutes ago! You promised!"

"No I didn't! I'll tell you now just like I've told you before, I ride a bicycle" Mouth put down the box of decorations he'd brought and sat down on the bed. "Now what's happening?"

"Well if you'd been here –" but Peyton interrupted her.

"Just let it go, Brooke, he's here now and he's willing to help. Isn't that good enough?" Brooke gave her a cold look before walking over to the empty black wall where she had written down all the planning on.

"Ok, Bevin and I are going to take care of the people, Haley and Mouth and doing the decorations, Peyton is doing the music, and promise it won't be depressing because face it, we've had enough of that, and Nathan and Lucas will do the lifting, and Tim is getting more people and the drinks" Brooke pointed a pen to each of the names written down on the wall as she went along. At the end she jumped up with excitement and skipped over to the bed.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" she exclaimed and started to giggle.

Nathan was asleep in the bed when Haley came and jumped onto the bed, startling him. "Hey cutie" she whispered as she bent down and gave him a long kiss.

"Hey" he said sleepily as he pulled her down so that they were kissing once more.

"Oooo, bad breath" Haley said with a mocking smile on her face.

"Shut up!" Nathan whispered, "or I'll tickle you again" he started to tickle her once more but before he could do it for long Haley had fallen off the bed and was lying on the floor laughing. Nathan started to laugh too and climbed out of bed and lay down on the floor next to her. She rolled around so that her head was on his chest and she put an arm around his stomach.

"I love you, you know that" she whispered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you too" Nathan whispered back. He kissed the top of her head and stroked a finger against her cheek. A smile broke out on Haley's face and she felt happier than ever.


	3. Lost

Lucas and Haley were walking along the river with their arms linked and were talking about past memories.

"I thought we weren't going to mention that ever again" Luke said, his cheeks getting red. He was clearly embarrassed by the fact that Haley still remembered the time when he'd come to school one day in his pajamas thinking it was pajama day when it was actually just a regular school day. "And how can you still remember that?"

"How could I not remember that?" Haley said and started laughing again. "Hey Lucas, what's wrong?" but Lucas gave no reply.

"Who is she and what did she do?" Haley sighed and looked expectantly at Lucas who just looked at her with a sad expression on his face matching the gloomy atmosphere around them. "You're thinking about it right?" After the school shooting the students had come to the habit of calling that day 'it', so that it wouldn't be as painful to talk about.

"I just" Lucas let out a long sigh before continuing. "I can't even bare the thought that I'll be going to a party and enjoying myself, and Keith and Jimmy are gone. I feel like I would be betraying them"

"Keith would have wanted you to be strong about this and he probably would want you to miss him, but I'm positive that he wouldn't have wanted you to miss out on account of him. He would have wanted you to get past it as soon as possible. He wouldn't want you to carry this around" Lucas turned to her quickly with an angry expression lurking on his face.

"You didn't know him like I knew him" he snapped before walking off into the distance, leaving Haley dumb-struck and confused.

"Haley?" Nathan stuck his head inside the apartment door, formerly belonging to him, to find Haley sitting in the yellow sofa, hugging a pillow and her eyes glittering with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" He walked over to her and put a comforting hand around her shoulders. She pulled up her legs and placed them across his thighs and he started to stroke her legs.

"Luke and I had a fight" Haley said between to continuous sniffs. "Well…it was more like he was fighting with me" Nathan wiped a tear off her cheek before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and pulling her closer to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"He kinda just snapped at me" she brought her hands up to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I said that Keith wouldn't have wanted him to be too sad and that he would have wanted him to not suffer on a count of him, and he said that I didn't know Keith like he knew him" Haley let out a few more sniffs before burying her face in Nathan's chest and crying uncontrollably.

"Hey. He doesn't have the right to treat you that way, but I think he's just going through a tough time" he rocked her gently from side to side as he spoke to her with a soft and kind voice. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He needs you right now Hales. He needs all of us"

Lucas was lying on his bed, Kings of Convenience playing on his MP3 at the loudest volume and thoughts running in and out of his mind. Mostly he was thinking of Keith, but ever time he did he would try to push it out of his mind by staring intensively at a spot on his wall. His eyes would start to wonder to where he had a picture of him and Haley by the river court and that led to the conversation he'd had with her a few hours before and that just led straight back to Keith.

"Lucas?" Haley called out from outside the door to Lucas room. "Come on Luke just open the door! It's freezing out here, the rain is pouring down and I'm going to catch pneumonia!" Lucas woke from his sleep like state when he heard mumbles from the door. He walked over and opened the door trying to think of who could possibly want to go outside in this kind of weather.

"Haley?" Lucas looked slightly surprised when Haley, soaking from head to toe, almost ran into his room. He turned to face her and he noticed that her eyes were puffy. "What's wrong?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" she was pained by the fact that he didn't seem know how much he'd hurt her.

"Well I just" Lucas started but had a loss for words. "You know"

"Luke" Haley walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "You need me. I know that. So please don't snap at me like that, and please don't make us fight, because you need someone to help you get through this, because face it, you can't do it on your own" she smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back at her.

"I'm so sorry Hales" he paused for a while as he went over to his bed and lay down. "I didn't know what I was doing. You have no idea how bad I felt afterwards. I even thought of going back to you and apologizing"

"Why didn't you?" Haley looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I was scared" Lucas said softly.

"Luke, you have every right to be scared" she walked over to his bed and lay down beside him. "And I want to help you not be scared anymore. I want to help you" Lucas grabbed her hand and let out a long sigh. They lay there for hours and were only interrupted when Haley's phone rang. It was Nathan.

"Hey I'm so sorry it's just that I –" but Haley was interrupted by Nathan who went over to kiss her.

"Doesn't matter" He mumbled pulling her into his arms. "How come you're so wet?" He finally asked, looking a bit confused.

"If you haven't noticed, it's pouring down rain outside" she said with a playful tone in her voice. She walked over to the linen closet and took out a dry towel. She started to dry her hair with it when Nathan came over to her and took it out of her hands.

"I wanna show you something" he whispered in her ear before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She yelled pulling strands of hair from her face. It was still raining outside and they were making their way to Nathan's car.

"Just get in" He opened the door for her and she quickly slid inside. He closed the door before running over to the other side and sliding into the driver's seat.

"Lucas?" Brooke yelled as she saw a dark figure moving towards her. "Lucas come on this is not funny" The figure moved closer and closer and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster and faster. She could hear the steps coming closer but she couldn't move, her legs were as glued to the ground.

"Nathan?" She called out. "Is that you?" But there was no reply which made Brooke feel even more anxious than she already was. Finally the dark figure stepped into the light coming from a street light and she could see who it was.

"Keller?" She let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" The tone of her voice told him that she was annoyed.

"Brooke" He put down his guitar case and walked closer to her, but she took a few steps back so that he could never get close enough to see the anger on her face. "I came to pay my respects"

"Yeah sure like that's what you want" Brooke tried furiously to give signs that she wanted him to leave, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well" Chris continued. He walked over to the street lamp and leaned against the pole, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. "Actually I came back for you"

"Keller, I am not in the mood for this right now" Brooke started to walk away but was pulled back by a hand that had grabber her upper arm. "Let me go"

"You come with me Brooke" he whispered in her ear before pulling her violently out of the light and into a black Mercedes.


	4. Two Of Us

"Why isn't Brooke here?" Mouth said looking annoyed. "She complained about me being five minutes late and now she's like an hour late"

"Calm down Mouth" Bevin walked over to mouth and gave him a comforting tap on the back.

"It kinda does seem wrong though" Peyton said. "Usually she would be here 3 hours before to make sure everything was perfect" right then Brooke entered the room looking bewildered and her eyes were red and she was limping.

"Where have you been?" Bevin rushed towards her to help her inside. "And what happened to you?" But Brooke gave no reply. She just limped over to the bed and sat down, her eyes glittering with tears and her hands shaking as they covered something above her chest.

"What's wrong Brooke" Peyton hurried over to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, but Brooke still gave no reply. "Brooke you have to talk to us"

"Where are we?" Haley stepped out of the car into the pouring rain. "This is crazy!"

"I know! That's what makes it so great!" Nathan yelled as he ran over to her. "God I love you" he whispered to her as he pulled her into a deep kiss. They pulled away after a while, both seeming to still be reliving the kiss, and Nathan pulled her into a bunch of trees.

"Where are we?" Haley whispered.

"You'll see" at that moment they reached what seemed to be a huge meadow.

"What is this?" Haley looked around her, trying to find what Nathan was going to show her, and then she found it. At the corner of the meadow where a river was flowing, a little tent was had been set up and a light was coming from inside. "Oh wow"

"You haven't seen the best part yet" He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the tent, the rain splashing against their faces and their clothes soaked. When they reached the tent Haley stopped. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared" Haley whispered. Nathan walked towards her and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll protect you"

"I'm so glad you came Luke" Peyton walked over to Lucas to help him take of his coat. "I tried calling Nathan and Haley but they wouldn't pick up and I didn't know" but Lucas interrupted her babbling.

"I'm here now. What's wrong?" He looked around the room to find Brooke sitting on the bed, shaking, and Mouth and Bevin sitting next to her, comforting her. "What happened to Brooke?" He rushed over to her attention and took hold of one of her hands, but she just ripped it out of his grip.

"Brooke?" he whispered to her as softly as he could manage. He tried to grab hold of her hand again but she slapped his hand away. She abruptly stood up and ran out of the room, still holding her hands close to her chest. Bevin and Mouth followed her out the room.

"What happened to her?" He asked Peyton, sounding angry and confused.

"She just came in limping and shaking and she wouldn't talk, and she was always covering something above her chest" Peyton explained as best she could, but she was having a hard time concentrating. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek and Lucas quickly wiped it off using his sleeve. For a second their eyes met and Lucas could feel his heart skip a beat and butterflies being born in his stomach. He stood there for a while; completely taken over by the feeling, but before long he shook it off and walked over to Peyton's album collection. "Lucas?"

"Peyton, I" Lucas started as he started to fiddle with the albums, picking up the occasional one to look at the cover before he continued. "I love Brooke"

"I know you do and so do I" Peyton moved closer to him and tried to catch his gaze, but he seemed to be avoiding it with all his strength. "That kiss in the library…I"

"You don't have to explain" Lucas interrupted her, turning his gaze to her and looking into her eyes.

"It's just…I thought I was dying, and you saved me. And I didn't want to leave this world without knowing what I could have had" Peyton turned her gaze to an album she'd picked up and started to blush.

"Peyton" Lucas placed a hand under her chin and lift it up so that they were staring at each other. "I love you"

"Lucas" Peyton walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I love you" Lucas walked over to the bed, sat down, and grabbed her hand. "But I am insanely in love with Brooke" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to hurt her" Peyton croaked.

"And you wont have to" Lucas stood up and walked over to the door.

"Lucas?" Lucas turned to face Peyton. "Thank you. For saving me"

"It's my job"

"How did you do this?" Haley crawled into the tent and found a neatly arranged bed made out of oriental pillows and candles all around. "Wow" she muttered. Nathan crawled in after her and stared at her for a while, enjoying her reaction.

"When did you do this?" she said softly, completely taken by the scene.

"Just before I called you" he whispered before he started to gently kiss her naked neck and wrapping his hands around her slender waist. "I love you" he whispered as Haley let out a small moan. She turned quickly around and started to kiss him as if her life depended on it. They leaned back on the cushions, Haley on top of his body and kissing his neck.

"I don't think it's possible to be this in love" she whispered in his ear before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Peyton was lying in bed, making one of her usual no-one-gets-me-I'm-so-alone-save-me drawings when she heard a familiar 'beep' from her computer. She rushed over to it, thinking it might be her dad checking in on her but what she found was way better. She'd just received an email from Jake. She couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach and she took a while before finally clicking the pop-up and opening the email.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I'm so sorry how we left things, but I don't want you to think about me or miss me too much, because you're too good for that. Anyway, what I really wanted to say was that I know where Jenny might be, and I'm going there first thing Tuesday morning, but I was wondering if you would help me with something. I was going to come to Tree Hill to get some of Jenny's things and then take off so I was wondering if you would want to come with me. Reply as soon as you get this._

_I still love you Peyton_

_Jake_

Peyton had rarely ever been so happy. She hurriedly sat down on the chair in front of the computer and clicked 'reply'.

_Dear Jake,_

_Just hearing from you means more to me than you could ever imagine. I've missed you, and I love you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would love to come with you. When can you pick me up? Oh and where are we going to go by the way?_

_I love you_

_Peyton_

_P.S. I miss you and I'm so glad you wrote to me. _

Peyton must have edited the email at least 10 times before she was happy with it and when she clicked 'send' the butterflies grew bigger than ever. She couldn't hold in the urge to jump around so that's just what she did. She ran over to her queen size bed and jumped up and down singing:

_I love Sundays I love Sundays I love Sundays_


End file.
